Crimson Roses of Passion
by Crimson Roses of Death
Summary: Otogi falls in love with Seto, watch as he develops a relationship with someone who has a heart of stone... (Shounen ai, perhaps Yaoi later on. This is LazyLiza's new account, I'm just re posting the fic)


_Disclaimer: I own nothing _

_Notes: Well I wrote this a while ago, just had the urge to write a Seto/Otogi fic ^^ No fluff in this chapter yet, but perhaps in chapter three^^_

Domino was a rather quiet little town. Nothing 'big' ever happed around here… unless you consider that an advantage. Now, meet Otogi …a simple teen from the big city, having to move here. Yes, he loathed the change with passion, yet there was nothing he could do.  His first six months here, were the worst days of his life, as you may all know, it was all thanks to a certain Yuugi Motou…

As it almost neared Christmas the weather wasn't exactly merry, rain drizzled dully making days last longer, adding more angst to the already depressing atmosphere. Kids no longer chased outside, laughing and playing amongst themselves.  The adolescents were forced to spend their days indoors, wasting their lives away…young faces pressed against the computer monitors. 

Thursday was no different, it seemed as if there was no end to the everlasting boredom. A young man, no older than sixteen glanced out the classroom window, muttering something about the pitiful weather. Shifting his soft emerald irises, back to a paper labeled "My summer vacation" the raven-haired teen seemed to ponder to himself. There wasn't exactly anything special that he did this summer (at least nothing he'd want his teacher to know), unless you count being publicly humiliated by a six-year-old look alike as 'something special'.  What was even more irritating was that this damn paper was due! Due, by the end of class…yet all that the teen managed to scribble down was "By Otogi".

Otogi was a very unique person, he was usually somewhat friendly and it took a great deal to spoil his good spirits. Yet he _loathed_ Domino, he _despised_ Domino Highand what he hated even more; was the 'ah-so-innocent- Yuugi Motou, who sat directly across from him. He was one of those people who could seem so angelic at times, when deep inside there was pure hate. 

The school itself was just another aspect of plain old Domino. Nothing…. and when I say nothing I mean _nothing_ ever changed around here. Everyday the kids would come here, for only Ra knows why, eat their lunch, head home and once again press their disgusting faces against the TV screens. 

"My summer vacation"  

_'Nah, way too over-used_' Otogi muttered mentally, erasing the words off his page. The teen balanced his chin atop the palm of his hand, while absentmindedly twirling a lock of pitch-black hair around his slim index finger.  

_"Hum… let's see here… 'Summer… err… Damnit! I give up!" _he snapped internally. Slender fingers wrapping themselves around the crumpled page, as the raven-haired teen attempted to toss the object into the trashcan. He shrugged and watched the paper bounce off the rim, softly hitting the floor, instead of the preferred destination.

Yes, he may have been a genius, who had invented his very one game…not to mention owned a store at age sixteen. Yet wasn't too bright when it came to teachers… As you may have undoubtedly figured out, he was caught.  

"Trying to litter mister Ryuuji?" the old hag snapped, nearing the frightened teen. "I am afraid that this mistake will cost you thirty minutes of detention" 

"Damnit!!!" Otogi exclaimed, jumping up from his seat, "Not another half hour in this hell-hole!" he shouted, hitting his fist firmly against the wooden desk. By the time that the teen realized that he had said that out loud, and by the time that he noticed whole entire class was staring blankly at him, blinking with mild confusion. It had indeed been too late. 

"Make that an hour," echoed the teacher's voice, ice lacing each word.  

The old hag indeed had it in for him, yet what was he to do? Sighing deeply Otogi buried his face into the palms of his hands, gracefully accepting his fate. On the bright side, this did however give him extra time to finish that damned paper, or at least come up with a believable excuse which he would most likely would have to use the next morning, when the assignment wouldn't be handed in. 

The bell rung, echoing obnoxiously throughout the empty halls, yet nothing was more pleasing to a student's ear. It had always sounded like music to Otogi, as he usually rushed home with the crowd. No, but today it had to be different; the bell only signified another hour, held in captivity of the cursed building…IE school.  

"Mister Ryuuji, I hope this hour of solitude will teach you some manners" the frighteningly hideous woman hissed, inching so close towards the boy that he could smell her terrifying French perfume, see her wrinkly old skin…and all those humongous warts which had nested along her nose. 

"Yes ma'am" Otogi replied dully, resting his cheek against the elbow. The suddenly it hit him! "_Solitude? She DID say solitude right?" _he questioned himself, lifting his jade-colored eyes, scanning the room for any trace of the 'old hag'. Maybe luck was on his side after all, because momentarily Otogi had realized that he was left alone in the classroom. 

He almost yelped from excitement, jumping off his seat Otogi rushed to the teacher's desk without a second thought. With one swift movement he had picked the lock, pulling out all of the student records. Rubbing his hands together the teen's grin suddenly became broader, "Now lets see what we have here…" he whispered, while sitting down in the teacher's chair, as he placed his feet up on the desk, making himself 'at home'.  

After a few minutes of modifying his own record, which now read "An excellent student, and a pleasure to teach" in comparison to the old comment: "Classroom behavior is a concern".  He began searching for Yuugi's folder; he had to spoil the brat's life, in any way possible. Yet in the middle of his search, he had stumbled upon something rather more interesting. Unlike any other, this folder was _much_ thicker; the boy shrugged casually taking a quick peek.  

This turned out to be a quite an interesting person, judging by this folder, it belonged to some sort of a kid genius… "Highly educated" the youth read out loud, becoming more, and more interested in person with each passing second.

Being the ladies man, Otogi had of course pictured this person to be a beautiful young female, who would fall for his charm and good looks. Yet he was wrong…ah-so very wrong… 

Finally getting to the last page, the boy noticed a tiny paperclip, which held something securely in place. Upon closer inspection it turned out to be a photograph, Otogi chuckled softly, as he just couldn't wait to see the face of his future girlfriend. Yet what came next was more of a shock, the photo revealed an image of a young man (obviously the folder's owner). Yet Otogi didn't lose interest, there was something extraordinary about this teen. 

A pair of light sapphire eyes beamed at the raven-haired boy thought the paper. Elegant facial features were accompanied by the most delightful skin, what he had ever seen. And to top it all off, short chestnut hair descended gracefully to the other's ears, obscuring parts of eyes. 

For a moment Otogi seemed to be dazzled by the other's divine appearance, and he would have most likely continued to admire the other's beauty, if it wasn't for the loud footsteps, echoing along the hall way. 

"Shit!" The youth cursed, stuffing all the folders inside the big black box, as he carelessly showed it back into the drawer, before sliding it shut. 

"Mister Ryuuji?" The teacher snapped. 

"Yes ma'am, anything wrong ma'am?" Otogi inquired politely, blinking innocently. 

"N-no…I guess not" the old hag stuttered, suspiciously eyeing the youth. "Anywho, I just wanted to let you know that you are dismissed" she spoke, gesturing for the other to get out. 

Otogi didn't need to be told twice; in a matter of seconds he had already left the building. On his way home, the only thing that kept flashing before the other's eyes, was that photograph…of the folder's mysterious owner. Those eyes… he could get lost in them forever, and never want to be found.   

"No!" The teen snapped, quickly shaking his head, it was a GUY he didn't like those! Of course not! Yet he couldn't help but to wonder who this person was. Judging by the fact that his folder was kept in the old hag's room, he must have been one of her students, perhaps someone from an older grade, or even someone form her other block. 

By the time that Otogi had snapped out of his daydream, he was already right in front of his house. Sighing deeply, the teen decided to get some rest, maybe this would all clear up in the morning. And if it didn't he could look for his mysterious person tomorrow. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Mkay, I will now force you all to review XD I have chapies 2 and 3 already written, but I'm not posting them until I get at least…5 reviews ^^  So enjoy ^^


End file.
